


A Time to Remember

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based on what House might have been thinking as the building burned down.</p><p> </p><p><a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/hameroncaps_zpsua8osi8v.png.html"></a><img/>></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Remember

A/N: I have been thinking of this for a while now and finally wrote what I thought might have been House’s POV in terms of Hameron’s perspective. This is a companion piece to “I Shall Believe”, which I wrote in Cameron’s POV. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you thought of both. Thanks!

* * *

**"A Time to Remember"**

 

3/22/2015

8:12pm

 

In a burning building

I saw my life flashed before me

My past came

The dead and the living

Those that haunted me

Including her

 

Years passed

Yet, the feelings still lingered

Memories remained

So were my regrets

 

The flames engulfed around me

But yet, I do not move

Her face I see

As we continue to talk

I know she is not here

I drove her away

But is it wrong to wish?

Is it wrong to hope?

No...

But alas, it is too late

For time has caught up

Time made us remember

That despite how much we tried to prolong

It does not stay

It does not stop

It remains constant

Just like my thoughts of her remain

* * *

A/N: What did you all think of it? It has been in the back of my head for years now and decided to write it.

For those of you waiting for “The Price of Love”, I am working on chapter 18 before I post the next chapter so please be patient with me. Thanks and see you all again soon. - Kat


End file.
